


El fin del mundo (no) puede esperar

by Malale



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Community: crack_and_roll, Discussion, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Verbal Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna y su compañero zombie han sido secuestrados para utilizarlos en un ritual que iniciará el Apocalipsis. ¿Es que nadie va a rescatarlos? [Hecho para el Reto "Debate" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fin del mundo (no) puede esperar

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 12-08-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Debate](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/226504.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Se pedía, aparte de incluir unos ex-amantes rencorosos (Lamont y Adelaide), un personaje que ha sido traumado por culpa de los demás miembros (Veser) y alguien con una actitud renovada y algo perturbadora (Conrad), basarnos en grupos y yo elegí los Siete Pecados Capitales; Worth es la ira, Conrad la envidia, Lamount la avaricia, Adelaide la lujura, Casimiro la sobervia, Fineas la pereza y Veser la gula.

 

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- fue el grito que retumbó por esas cuatro sucias paredes que eran la consulta de Worth, dejando casi sordos a todos los presente. Pero por primera vez el grito no era dirigido hacia el pseudo doctor por su mala praxis, que va. Era el propio Doc el que gritaba, aunque la receptora de sus gritos no parecía muy preocupada ni alterada.

-Relájate, querido- le susurró Adelaide pasando sus manos por los filos del cuello de su bata blanca. –Te saldrán arrugas.

-¡No me toques!- el rubio empujó a la vampiro, pero sólo consiguió que se riera y se dejara caer sobre un sillón, cruzándose de piernas y exponiendo la pálida piel de sus muslos a todos los presentes. –Hanna ha sido atrapado por tu culpa. Si tú no hubieras llevado a Abner hasta ellos…

-Yo no los llevé hasta ellos. Hanna y su zombie mascota me seguían a mí.

-¡Pero Abner sabía como localizarte! ¡Fuiste el señuelo perfecto!

-Worth, tranquilízate- le pidió Lamount. Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la mujer –No merece la pena.

-No me decías eso hace tiempo, Toucey- replicó con lengua afilada. El italiano parecía que iba a contestar, pero una blanca mano se puso delante de su cara, haciéndole callar.

-No es momento para esto- dijo Conrad. –Tenemos que salvar a Hanna y a... a _él_. ¡¿Quién sabe para que se los habrán llevado?!

-Oh, nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, enclenque- hablaron al fondo de la habitación.

 

Apoyados en una esquina, uno al lado del otro, estaban Fineas y Casimiro. Fue el vampiro moreno que le habló de nuevo. –Van a utilizar a Cross como un portal hacia el mundo de los muertos. Al fin de cuentas, es lo que es.

-No entiendo nada- se quejó el más joven de la reunión. Veser tenía un paquete de patatas en la mano y no paraba de comer, por lo que a cada palabra que soltaba escupía trocitos con saliva. –Ese tío, Abner, ¿para que quiere ir al mundo del infierno? ¿No se dedica a cazar vampiros y, bueno, gente como nosotros?

-Abner ha sido sólo un peón más- contestó Adelaide. – Simplemente lo contrataron para dar con Cross.

-Claro, tú entiendes muchos de peones.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Conrand, ignorando el murmullo amargo de Lamount como el resto de la sala.

-Quienes, más bien- volvió a hablar Casimiro. – Los Luficerinos.

Veser seguía sin entender una palabra.

-Son adoradores de Lucifer- explicó Lamount. –Se mueven en sociedades secretas, las más radicales comenten sacrificios. Aunque su política es la de buscar el mayor beneficio posible para ellos. Algunos han amasado autenticas fortunas.

-Seguro que eso lo admiras profundamente, ¿verdad querido?- soltó Adelaide con una media sonrisa, acariciándose distraídamente la pierna. Lamount la acribilló con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, maldita…

-¡Ya basta!- volvió a gritar Worth, aporreando la pared. -¡Dejad vuestro odio de expareja para luego!

-Nosotros nunca hemos sido pareja- exclamó el moreno, ofendido, mirando con desprecio a la mujer vampiro.

-Claro que no, yo nunca me rebajaría tanto- refutó ella con veneno. Por supuesto eso sólo sirvió para que ambos empezaran una pelea de reproches que sólo se cortó cuando Worth les lanzó un libro que casi les revienta la cabeza a ambos.

-Sigo sin entender porque esos tipos querían a Hanna- dijo Veser, terminando las patatas.

-Porque el pequeño Cross es sólo una cáscara vacía que se pudre por dentro- soltó Casimiro con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Ojo con lo que dices, maldito chupasangre!- amenazó Worth.

-Es la verdad. Y la verdad siempre molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- preguntó Conrad, receloso. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que todos sabían más que él? ¿Por qué era como si no contara para nadie? ¡Hasta esos estúpidos matones conocían más de sus amigos, maldita sea!

-Oh, no lo sabes- canturreó Casimiro, haciéndose el interesante. Conrad apretó los puños y los dientes. –Hace mucho ya que el pequeño Cross tuvo un… incidente. Digamos que la magia no sale siempre como planeamos. Hanna…- el vampiro realizó aquí una pausa dramática que hizo gruñir a todos menos a Fineas, que se encontraba indiferente a todo. -… tiene sellado en su propio pecho el camino hacia el Reino de los muertos. E irónicamente, eso es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Conrad y Veser.

-Si le abres el pecho veras horror, vísceras y el propio infierno- rió el vampiro, disfrutando la cara de horror de ambos. Veser se había puesto verde y parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¿Y para que quieren ir al infierno esas personas?- preguntó Conrad. Adeleide bufó como sorprendida por su estupidez.

-¿Para que quieren ir al infierno unos satanistas, nenaza? ¡Para liberar a Lucifer!

-Entonces eso sería el… Apocalipsis- murmuró el chico. Sus ojos verdes, tan intensos siempre, lucían aterrorizados.

-Algo así, sí. Los luficerianos querrán su poder para obtener riquezas, seguramente.- Lamount casi se queda perdido en sus pensamientos imaginando las inmensas cantidades de oro y dinero, aunque se recuperó enseguida. –Pero ello también traería una gran cantidad de demonios y criaturas a nuestro mundo. No sería nada bueno.

-No puedo creer que Abner se haya prestado a esto. Odia todo lo sobrenatural.

-Te lo he dicho, seguramente no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y que le pasará a Hanna?- preguntó preocupado Conrad.

-Morirá, lo más probable. Es lo que suele pasar cuando el infierno te utiliza como puerta trasera. – contestó simplemente Casimiro.

 

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Adelaide, Casimiro y Fineas no parecían demasiado preocupados, sentimiento no compartido por los demás. Hanna y _él_ eran sus amigos, sus compañeros. Habían estado juntos en demasiadas situaciones,

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Conrad el primero. –Detenerles y salvar a Hanna.

-¿Y porque deberíamos?- habló Fineas por primera vez. Todos los ojos se giraron para mirarle, pero él no abandonó su actitud apática. –Lo siento por Cross, pero esto no es realmente problema nuestro. No me apetece meterme en la guarida de unos satánicos. Mucho menos si han contratado a Abner, podría ser un problema.

-No para mi- soltó Casimiro son prepotencia, alzando la nariz. –Estoy seguro de que Abner no duraría ni dos segundos conmigo en una pelea. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto no nos concierne.

-Ni a mi- saltó Adelaide, apartándose con un movimiento de mano su larga melena de la cara. Los reflejos de su pelo, morados, le daban aspecto de seda. –No se ni porque estoy aquí.

-Porque querías esconder tu delgado culo de los ojos del cazador, quizás- soltó Lamount. La vampira le siseo.

-¡Tenéis que ayudar a Hanna! ¡Sois responsables de esta situación!- acusó Conrad a los dos vampiros. Casimiro le enseñó los dientes, pero no retrocedió. Los necesitaban, porque eran fuertes. Muy fuertes. Como deseaba Conrard ser al menos la mitad de fuerte que ellos, la mitad de poderosos. ¿No era acaso también un vampiro? Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanta injusticia como ese día.

-Nosotros no somos responsables de nada- dijo Fineas, aburrido.

-¡Vosotros le amenazasteis para que la buscara!- Gritó Worth, señalando a Adelaide, que sólo sonrió levemente.

-Oh, Cassie, oh Finny- susurró melosa acercándose casi en saltitos a sus colegas. Se colgó del cuello del más corpulento, susurrando seductoramente. -¿Tanto me echabais de menos?

-Tienes asuntos pendientes con el consejo- contestó simplemente el vampiro, sin hacer amago de quitársela de encima. Como si moverse para ello fuera una tarea demasiado pesada. Fue Casimiro el que desenredo los brazos de la mujer del cuello del otro.

-¡Tomaos esto en serio, joder!- exigió el doctor.

-¿Por qué? Seguramente vuestros amigos ya estén muertos.

 

Un sonido de porcelana rompiéndose congelo todo. Veser, que aun hambriento había cogido un plato con aperitivos que guardaba Worth en el frigorífico junto a la sangre y los órganos, lo había dejado caer.

-¡No es cierto!- grito, ignorando las miradas. Fue hacia el trío de vampiros a grandes zancadas. Parecía nervioso. Parecía casi ido. Parecía a punto de tener un ataque. -¡¡Ellos no pueden morir, gilipollas!! ¡No pueden morir, no pueden! ¡No voy a permitir que mueran como Lee, no!

-Veser, tranquilízate- le pidió Conrad, agarrándolo por los hombros. Pero él se desembarazó con un brusco movimiento.

-¡No están muertos, no lo están!

-Bueno, el zombie es muy fuerte, no permitió que se llevaran a Cross así por que así, por eso acabó él también prisionero. Seguramente lo mantendrá a salvo durante un tiempo.- comentó Casimiro al aire, como queriendo tranquilizar al chico. Pero luego sonrió cruelmente. –A no ser que lo hayan desmembrado para que no moleste.

-¡NO!

 

Veser saltó histérico, Conrad lo detuvo. Sabía que el vampiro de piel oscura sólo quería una excusa para pelear.

-¡Worth, dale algo para tranquilizarle!- pidió, aun luchando para mantener al medio selkie tranquilo. El rubio se acercó a ellos y sin pensárselo mucho, le golpeo detrás del cuello y dejo al adolescente noqueado. Conrad se vio de repente con el peso muerto de Veser en sus pálidos brazos. -¡Hablaba de un tranquilizante, animal!

-Esto era igual de efectivo- masculló, encendiéndose un cigarro. Toda esa pandilla de cretinos estaban sacándole de sus casillas. Deseaba destriparlos a todos con su bisturí.

-Eres increíble- le reprochó Lamount.

-Nunca se me han dado bien los mocosos y lo sabes- fue su simple contestación.

-Sigo diciendo que tenéis que ayudarnos- dijo Conrad después de dejar al inconciente chico en el sillón. –No os conviene que esos Luciferinos provoquen el Apocalipsis, ¿no?

-Oh, bueno, es más probable que mueran todos en el intento. El poder que quieren desatar es demasiado grande.- comentó con simpleza Fineas.

-Seguramente todo acabará con un par de manzanas destrozadas, únicamente- añadió Casimiro.

-¡Pero las personas, los inocentes…!

-Para mi son sólo comida desperdiciada, idiota. Lo mismo que tendría que ser para ti- Contestó Casimiro. Conrad apretó los puños. Deseaba aplastarle la cabeza. Ojala fuera tan fuerte como él, entonces podría… podría…

-No gastes saliva con gente de su calaña- dijo Lamount, mirando especialmente a la mujer. –Utilizan a las personas y luego las tiran.

-Por supuesto que si, querido- respondió ella con veneno. –Al igual que tú sólo utilizas el cuerpo de una mujer y no buscas más allá.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

 

De nuevo los antiguos amantes empezaron a discutir. El doctor comenzó a amenazar a los vampiros para que les dijeran donde podrían encontrar a sus amigos. Casimiro, con su gran prepotencia, era incapaz de soportar una orden, por lo que también se puso a discutir.

 

Fue en ese momento, entre todo el caos y los gritos, que Conrad se dio cuenta de algo.

Ninguno hacía nada, ninguno proponía nada, porque ninguno sabía en realidad que hacer. Y toda esa reunión, más que para encontrar un plan de ayuda, había servido para mostrar cuan inútiles eran en realidad y como de buenos pasándose el muerto unos a otros.

Pero Conrad no iba a seguir así mucho más. Lo había decidido.  Siempre había dejado que los acontecimientos lo decidieran todo. Su futuro, su vida. Nunca jamás había plantado cara al destino.

 

Así que sin medir palabra, porque ya se habían desperdiciado muchas esta noche, salió de la consulta de Worth. Tenía un plan, no uno muy bueno, pero algo que hacer. E iba a ponerlo en marcha.

-¿A dónde vas, alfeñique?- escuchó a sus espaldas antes de girar en la esquina. Era Worth.

-Voy a rescatar a Hanna y a _él_.

-¿Tú sólo?

-Sí. Con los demás no se puede contar.

Worth sonrió, torcido y siniestro, porque era cierto.

-¿Y cual es tu plan?

-Abner. Llamaré la atención para que Abner me cace. Y él nos llevará hasta los Luciferinos

-¿Te vas a atrever a hacer de cebo?- Worth parecía sorprendido, casi impresionado. Todo lo que Doc Worth puede impresionarse. –Casi no reconozco a ese vampiro inútil hecho una piltrafa que Hanna trajo a mi consulta por primera vez.

-Te rompí la nariz de un puñetazo- le recordó, algo herido en el orgullo.

-Te _permití_ que me rompieras la nariz, idiota.- caminó hacia él y le agarró del brazo. –Tardaremos mucho andando. Vamos, le he cogido las llaves del coche a Lamount.

 

Y Conrad podía haberle preguntado si de verdad iba a ayudarle. Si de verdad confiaba en su plan. Pero eso hubiera sido más del antiguo Conrad. Así que la unica pregunta que salio de sus labios fue:

-¿Sabe él que tienes sus llaves?

Y Worth sonrió de medio lado, con sus ojos de buitre, enterrados en profundas ojeras, directo contra los suyos.

-¿Acaso importa?

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Me estuve pensando un poco si subir o no el fic porque aunque no me disgusta como ha quedado, tuve que llevar mucho los personajes al límite para que encajaran con el reto. Pero me gustaba tanto HINABN (lástima que parara) y creo que no hay casi nada de ellos en español que me terminé por decidir. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
